CHARLI
by Ponella
Summary: CHARL-I, my WALL-E sequel. Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Prologue

My Sequel to 'WALL•E'...

**CHARL•I.**

Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli.

**A/N: Now that ****WALL•E**** has been upgraded to EVE's model, ****WALL•E**** and EVE can have kids! Or robo-kids, it's the same thing really. Also, I JUST SAW ****WALL•E**** AT THE CINEMA! It was dead beautiful, so I'm doing this sequel! Chapter One:**

"Chaarli?" said Wally (his name sounds better that way). "Coming!" said a robot from upstairs. She was the same model as her parents, but she had a sweaky voice like her dad. "You better be!" said her Mother, Eve, or as Wally would say, "Eeevah". A mini version of Eve flew down the stairs and into the kitchen (I've made it in my story so robots can have food). "Eeevah." said Wally, getting a confused look from Charli. Then, without warning, Wally and Eve flew out of the house.

* * *

Charli went to Robo-School like all the other robots. Then, when she came home that day, she destroyed the microwave with her blaster arm.

**A/N: Shortest chapter of a fanfic I've ever written! So, these are Charli's school years, the years before she becomes a proper robot. All I can say is, Charli will find love with another robot, in kinda the same way as Wally and Eve did, except the person she falls in love with is the same model as her! Oh, and you know... Nah just forgot it. Short Memory. Wally: Ponellla? Me: Yes, what is it? Wally: Yah know those broken robots from the first movie? Me: Yeah, so? Wally: Well, they just stole all your stuff. Me: WHAT?! –THUD–**


	2. Memories

My Sequel to 'WALL•E'...

**CHARL•I.**

Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli.

**A/N: I BAAAACK to this fanfic after... Ooh, about 3 or 4 days in the time it took me to write it, and it's only a couple of hours since I submitted it!! Were going to start by delving further into ****CHARL•I's school years, and then I'm doing a sequel to this fanfic, aka the years after CHARL•I's school years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****WALL•E****... Or EVE... Or M-O... But I do own CHARL•I!**

Chapter Two:

"_Directive." said EVE, and she put the plant-in-the-boot into her bio-stasis chamber..._

"_E-e-eeevah?" said __WALL•E, halfway between turning into a cube, and shaking very much. He tapped her blank face, but nothing happened. "EEEVAH?!" he shouted, trying to come to turns with the simple truth: EVE was gone forever._

"Chaarli?" said Wally (WALL•E), noticing his daughter was awake "Nightmare?" All he got was a faint sob, and them he went downstairs. "Nightmare?" said Eve, looking at Wally with worry. "Nightmare." He repeated. He knew it was going to happen sometime. CHARL•I was getting older, and his and EVE's memories of their life together were reawakening...

_...Inside her._

* * *

(The Next Night)

"_Give. Me. The. Plant." said a robot _CHARL•I _did not recognise, but who __WALL•E and EVE recognised as AUTO, the Autopilot of _The Axiom. _WALL•E refused to give AUTO the plant, so AUTO did one thing: He electrocuted WALL•E. "WALL•E!!" shouted EVE, as WALL•E stumbled for a bit, and then fell down the garbage shoot. EVE raced down after him, with M-O following close behind, eager to clean WALL•E, as it was his 'DIRECTIVE' to clean everything that he deemed to either _be _or _have _a 'foreign contaminant'. When they got down to WALL•E, they saw that he was badly hurt, and in need of immediate repair. EVE knew one thing she could do: Get _The Axiom _back to Earth, and get WALL•E back to his trailer for new parts to replace the broken parts..._

CHARL•I woke up, finding not only WALL•E and EVE, but the Captain of _The Axiom _and M-O there as well. "Nightmares?" said EVE, a look of pure worry on her shiny face. "No, memories." was all CHARLI•I could say, because she knew she dreamed about her parents' memories of when they first met. Of how they saved the world together. Of how... well, she thought _those _memories were a bit weird. The Captain said he would take her to the Repair Ward, where they would run some scans on her. She just hoped it wasn't something bad...

**A/N: Okay, the reason I forgot to mention this fanfic had MAJOR spoilers for the movie, WALL•E, in the form of memories finding their way to CHARL•I, is because I really didn't know where the story would go on from there. Now I've got a good idea of the plot (Yes, there will be a plot!), and this fic will have a bit more chapters than I anticipated. Yes, I will get stuck in like I do with most of my fics! If you're wondering if AUTO and/or Go-4 will appear in this fic for real and not in CHARL•I's dreams, then I will tell you NOW: AUTO will NOT be making an appearance! Okay, Go-4 might be in it, but Auto kinda almost killed WALL•E – on purpose – and Go-4 helped him, so Go-4 is an accomplice to a person – robot – who attempted murder. Sorry, I watched **_**Midsummer Murders**_** and **_**Taggart **_**with my mum when I was little... In fact, I still watch **_**Midsummer Murders **_**and **_**Taggart **_**with my mum! I love crime dramas :)**

**Disclaimer: No Fanfiction writers/Fanartists were beaten up by WALL****•E and M-O - because of their (my) constant rambling - in the making of this chapter.**


	3. Tests

My Sequel to 'WALL•E'...

**CHARL•I.**

Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli.

**Chapter 3 – **_**Tests.**_

CHARL•I watched as the Captain ran some tests on the RMC (robotics medical computer). "Well, once we find out the cause of the memories finding their way to you, we can stop it!" said the Captain, while her Uncle M-O waited anxiously outside. "Here we go..." –ping- "Tests are done! Oh dear..."

_Oh dear indeed..._

* * *

EVE looked at the clock. 4pm. She would have to wait for CHARL•I to come home, and then wait for the test results. "Eeevah?" she hadn't noticed WALL•E coming in the room. WALL•E came up and looked at her face. She looked like her usual happy self, but her blue eyes showed one emotion... _Fear. _Suddenly, the front door opened. CHARL•I came in, and ran – actually, flew – upstairs to her bedroom. EVE knew the worst must have come true, and then she started crying. WALL•E held her there, for as long as he could remember.

**A/N: ****I swear I've been updating this story with chapter(s) every day! Sorry for the tragic stuff at the end of this chapter! Every great fanfic has to have a little tragedy, right? You'll know what came out of CHARL****•I's test results veeeeeery soon, and I'm thinking there might be a little WALLEVE in the fifth chapter. :) The sinister AUTO will be appearing sometime soon! I know I promised I wouldn't put him in this fanfic, but it seemed wrong not to! Go-4 will be back too, but before AUTO. I was gonna put a little sneak peek of the next chapter in this one, but then I realised I **_**still **_**have absolutely no idea of what CHARL•I's test results are gonna be! A sneaky-peek of chapter 5 will come in chapter 4, though! –Looks at clock- quarter past five? TEATIME!! And by tea, I mean dinner. I'm from London, sue me. Actually, don't! ALL I HAVE IS MY COMPUTER AND MY ENDLESS FANFICS I SAVED TO IT!! Whoa.. So many exclamation marks...**


	4. The Test Results, Part One

My Sequel to 'WALL•E'...

**CHARL•I.**

Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli.

**A/N: Updating twice in one day? Is that even possible? Well, I wrote the 3****rd**** chapter just now and submitted it! When I'm bored, I either write another chapter, or draw something. And I've drawn everything I can possibly think of! Don't worry, just going into an 'Artsy Drabble'! Don't normally do that, but my love of drawing was recreated a month back or so. Anyway, back to the fanfic!**

**Chapter 4 – The Test Results...**

"So, what is it?" asked WALL•E anxiously. "Well, she seems perfectly fine... But there is one thing." said the Captain, looking at the readout of the results with unease. "She isn't going to _die, _is she?!" said EVE, fearing the worst. "No... Do you remember how she was created?" said the Captain. "Yes. From a personality mixer." said EVE. "Well, her personality picked up some memories from both of you when it was created." said the Captain.

**A/N: Aaaaand... This is just about where writers block has hit me. Yes, I get it very often. I'm not surprised if you're not surprised.**


	5. The Test Results, Part Two

My Sequel to 'WALL•E'...

**CHARL•I.**

Dedicated to my baby niece, Charli.

**A/N: **this chapter is dedicated to **LORD commodore Norry**, who was the only person who was nice and who didn't flame my work in his/her reviews, and he/she was the only person to add my WALL-E fanfics to his/her favourites list and story alerts list. Oh, and Norry or whatever your real name is, I'm only updating now coz you asked me to!

**Chapter 5 – The Test Results, Part Two.**

"Really?" said EVE. However, WALL•E was not the least bit surprised. He knew it would happen eventually...

"_Are you sure this is safe?" said WALL•E nervously, looking at the two personality discs with slight nausea. "_Perfectly _safe!" said Captain McCrea, putting the two discs into the personality mixer. They were squashed together to make one disc. It made WALL•E feel even sicker. The disc was implanted in a mini E.V.E. bot, and Captain McCrea turned it on. "C-Chaarli!" said CHARL•I, flying about happily for the first time. The memories were going to happen some day..._

"We'll be able to get the memories out, but not without it giving her a bit of temporary amnesia." said Captain McCrea, looking at the computer.

* * *

(WALL•E's P.O.V.)

I am calm. CHARL•I's going to be fine. "WALL•E" EVE said, making me come out of my memory-induced daze. We were watching '_Hello, Dolly!_' for what seemed like the thousandth time, but I was so wracked with worry I couldn't even watch my favourite movie. EVE sighed, and went back to watching the magnified I-pod picture.

**A/N: **I wanted to make one of the chapters WALL•E centric, and this is how it turned out. My first try at doing a part of a story in the P.O.V. (Point Of View) of one of the characters! I want good criticism on that part! The next chapter will be EVE centric, and the chapter after that will be CHARL•I centric, and the chapter after that will be M-O centric. I've no idea who is gonna be the centric character after that. –THUD- Ooh, WALL•E just fainted coz he's not gonna be the centric character for a while... Wait, robots can _faint?_


	6. The Full Story

**A/N: **What chapter is this? ...Oh yeah, chapter 6!

**Chapter Six – CHARL****•I – The Full Story (aka the parts before her creation)**

After a whole year of life back on earth, _Operation: Re-colonisation _was working to its fullest, and all the humans had moved back out onto their home planet, building houses and other buildings, while some of the robots were told to stay in _The Axiom _to keep charged, until the BnL scientists found a way to be able to keep them outside for longer periods of time. Planet Earth and its inhabitants were full of life, and the obese and pudgy humans from _The Axiom_ fleets had slimmed down over time with lots of exercise, and from eating healthy un-processed foods instead of a meal in a cup. WALL•E and EVE had watched the progress all the way through, and with new thriving landscapes came even bigger miracles. John and Mary, the human couple they had met while trying to get _The Axiom _back to earth – despite the constant arguments with AUTO -, had become the first two humans to have a child naturally in 700 years. WALL•E and EVE, neither of the robots having experience with anything to do with infants or children, had got used to the idea other time. They even baby-sitted Alice, John and Mary's daughter, a couple of times. They had both grown to the idea, and had decided they would be the first robots to have a child, much to John and the other BnL scientists' interest. 6 months later, they were introduced to 'the personality mixer'. The scientists said that two discs, one with WALL•E's personality and the other with EVE's (although they were only copies), would be moulded into one disc, and inserted in a robot 'child' specifically designed to look like WALL•E and EVE. And thus, CHARL•I was brought into the world! Actually, she pretty much came out of my WALL•E addiction and my WALLEVE addiction... Well, long story short, now they can complete their robot family, and hopefully Disney and Pixar might come ask me to turn this into the WALL•E sequel some day!

**A/N: **This chapter was not originally a chapter but a 'companion ficlet', because the 1st 5 chapters of this story are on the English (literacy) notice board in my school, and this chapter was original from the character profiles I'm writing! Anyway, I gotta go, I gotta keep this authors note short to save space!


	7. EVE's Lament Part One

**Chapter Six – **_**EVE's Lament [Part One]**_

(Set in EVE's P.O.V.)

_I looked at the clock wearily, waiting for mother to come home safe and well._

"_Sissy, what's wrong with mommy?" my little brother said, looking at me questioningly._

"_I'm not sure, brother." I said "I'm just... not sure"_

"_They won't have to...."_

_I grabbed him in panic "Don't ever think that, Benny, she'll be fine... She's just a little ill, s'all...."_

"_I want mother..." he sobbed._

_I couldn't tell him that mother had a slim chance of coming home today. It would break his heart._

* * *

"_YOU PROMISED!!" Benny screamed "YOU PROMISED MOTHER WOULD COME HOME!!!"_

_The damage was done, and he hated me..._

* * *

"_Benny...?" I whispered. I looked under his sheets, and found nothing. I looked out the window, and saw him running up to the road wearing his backpack. (_**A/N: **Get ready for this..._) "Bender Bending Rodriguez, what do you think you're doing?" I called out to him in robot speak._

"_You just don't get it, do you? Mom's dead, dad left us, what more can happen before we all croak or separate? Life is short, Evie, and I wanna live it to my fullest... the way mom would've done." He said._

_It was hard for me. Forget my internal mechanisms being made of durable wires and metal, forget the fact that my heart is mechanical, it still hurt when he ran away. It hurt when dad ran away and mom died.... My mechanical heart was breaking._

I relayed those memories in my mind. CHARL•I is gonna to learn of my rough past. I can't put her through that. I'm gonna go down to the community tomorrow, and demand that they fix my daughter. No matter what it takes.

**A/N: **After several long months, this fanfic isn't on hiatus anymore! This and the next few chapters will be focused on EVE's past, and how it torments her so and she can't let CHARL•I know about it. Oh, and I put Bender from Futurama in this. You'll see why soon enough XD


	8. EVE's Lament, Part Two

**Chapter Seven – **_**EVE's Lament [Part Two]**_

(Still set in EVE's P.O.V.)

I couldn't bear to look at my own daughter while she was being scanned for internal viruses. "Mummy?" she asked me sweetly. I couldn't handle her bright yellow eyes staring up at me. I flew away.

"Honey, I gotta tell you somethin'" I told her quietly. WALL•E sensed this was a private moment, so he turned off the magnified I-pod screen that was displaying his favourite movie and went to resort his collections. "I... you have an Uncle" I said. "Oh wow! ...Whot's an Uncle mummy?" she said. I couldn't help but laugh. "An Uncle is... Well, it's a person that's the brother of either parent, and you're his niece" I said...

* * *

-Meanwhile, in the year 3009 in another universe... in Bender's P.O.V.-

"....well, I still say you guys need to do more work around here. Fry, you're lying in your own filth, for goodness' sake!" Leela said naggingly "And Bender, when was the last time you were polished?" the bending unit in question looked like a walking trashcan that had seen better days. "We'll do all that stuff later! '_All my circuits_' is on!" Fry whined pleadingly. "Yeah, listen to the stupid meatbag!" I added. "Bender, Fry may be stupid – oh, who am I kidding, he's a bigger idiot than Zoidberg! – but that doesn't mean you two have to be couch potatoes too!" Leela said. "Well, that's all the motivation I needed" I said, getting up and leaving.

_I looked all around me. They were getting closer. "Where's you big sister then, kid? Last I heard she went to another universe to start fresh because you left home. She ain't gonna protect you now she's off somewhere trying to destroy her memory of ya!"_

I awoke startled and I cried out in fear. "Bender!" Fry shouted, knocking on the door separating us "was it the 1's and 0's again?" "Uh... yeah. You go hit the sack, meatbag; you look like a freakin' zombie" I said to him "Well, OK, only if you're sure...." Fry said, yawning and going back to bed. I can't tell him. He's my roommate and my best friend. I can't tell Leela. She's our captain and kinda Fry's girlfriend. I can't tell the Professor. He's our boss, and he's just plain crazy. I can't tell Zoidberg... I can't tell him because..... Well, he's just disgusting, I mean, for a giant red lobster that begs for food..... Well, half of them are on the pill anyway.

**A/N: **A little insight into the time when EVE told CHARL•I, and Bender's life at about the exact same time but in the universe _Futurama_ is set in. I love characterizing Bender, it's just brilliant! Because I love robots and Futurama (they're two of my main fandoms), and I've seen every Futurama episode ever made, he's just about my easiest [already owned] character ever!

Anyways: YES, I've got off my lazy but and I started continuing a few weeks ago! Unfortunately my internet went down before I could post this.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Since I've finally got to tell my niece Charli (who this fanfic is dedicated to) about this fanfic and she wants to see it, I really have the motivation to do this fanfic now, but I need to rewrite all the already-uploaded chapters first! I don't want her reading something that's second-rate gibberish!

I told her I was writing it for her, through a message on Facebook. I can't believe she's 2 years old now… anyway, look out for the first rewritten chapter, THE PROLOGUE! :D


End file.
